


Heated Thoughts

by sabershadowkat



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge response. Angel's thoughts make him a little hot under the collar.<br/>Post Angel: Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Thoughts

Angel was restlessly prowling around Cordelia's dark apartment, unable to sit still for even five minutes. An empty bottle of white zinfandel and three empty glasses sat on the dining room table. Two bowls, with faint traces of Edy's Dreamery ice cream in them, were stacked in the sink. Flickering candlelight from fat green-blue candles produced enough light for Angel to see by, but the Sea Breeze scent was making him nauseous.   
  


I should have gone with them, Angel thought, pacing over to the couch to look out the large window above it. The city that normally lit up the night and prevented him from seeing the stars was pitch black. A massive power outage had shut down over a quarter of Los Angeles on one of the hottest days of the year.   
  


People weren't too happy, to say the least.   
  


Cordelia and Wesley had left over an hour ago for a motel that had air conditioning. Angel hadn't been in the mood to share such close quarters with his two coworkers for however long the power would be out, so he'd elected to stay at Cordelia's. While the heat didn't bother him, it wasn't all that nice to sit around in, either. Or prowl around in, in Angel's case.   
  


It was Cordelia's fault that Angel couldn't sit still, blame that the dark-haired vampire had no compunction about assigning. She was the one who'd dug out the game. She was the one who'd convinced Angel to play. She was the one who'd come up with the question that sent his mind reeling back over a hundred years.   
  


"In your lifetime," Cordelia had began, as the three friends had sat around her dining room table, sipping rapidly warming white wine. "Was there a person who annoyed you beyond belief, who was the personal rock in your shoe, and who you wouldn't normally be caught alive or dead with, but you still loved them anyway?"   
  


"Elsbeth," Wesley had answered quietly.   
  


"Xander," Cordelia had said with an irritated sigh.   
  


"William," Angel had admitted.   
  


And he hadn't been able to stop thinking about his errant childe since.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*   
  


"...and my hands eased up her frock   
as she slid back and forth   
on my thick and steely--"   
  


"Angelus! Where the soddin' hell did you go?"   
  


I'm going to get a muzzle for that boy, Angelus thought with annoyance as he marked his page in the book of poems he was softly reading aloud. He turned towards the door and, making certain his irritation was evident in his voice, called, "I'm in here, William."   
  


"Oof," William hit the doorjamb with his elbow, sending water sloshing from the large basin in his hands onto his clothes and the floor, "oh, bugger all."   
  


Angelus scowled. "What are you doin'?"   
  


William walked into the study and over to Angelus's wing-back chair, splashing more water onto the imported carpeting with every step. He set the basin of water on the floor in front of Angelus with little care, sending even more water everywhere.   
  


A towel over his shoulder, the wavy-haired vampire dropped to his knees, grabbed one of Angelus's legs, and started to tug off his sire's boot. "I," William announced, tossing the polished boot over his shoulder, "am going to bathe your feet."   
  


"Why?" Angelus asked, frowning as William divested him of his other boot.   
  


"Why not?" William countered. He stripped the hose from Angelus, quickly pushed up his sire's trouser cuffs, and plunked the older man's feet into the water.   
  


"Bloody hell, William!" Angelus exclaimed, lifting his feet out of the water immediately. "That's cold!"   
  


"Oi, stop bein' a nancy," William said. He dunked his fingers in the water, which had rose petals floating in it. "It's not cold."   
  


It was freezing, but Angelus couldn't lose face in front of his impudent childe. The older vampire barely prevented his cringe when he put his feet back into the water.   
  


"This is what they do in the Orient," William said conversationally as he plucked a small soap cake from his coat pocket and dropped it into the water. "Children wash their fathers' feet."   
  


"I'm your father now?" Angelus asked between clenched teeth. Clenched so that they wouldn't start chattering from the cold.   
  


"Nah. You're a much better shag," William replied offhandedly. Angelus didn't comment, knowing all there was to know the boy's rocky human past.   
  


Absently biting his lower lip, William picked up the soap cake, one of Angelus's feet, and began scrubbing at the sole.   
  


It tickled.   
  


Angelus grabbed the arms of the leather chair and forced his body to remain still. He would _not_ let William know that his feet were a weak spot on his body.   
  


"They also make those fancy fans that Dru likes there," William continued his earlier thread of conversation as he moved onto Angelus's other foot. "The ones with the pretty pictures on 'em."   
  


"Oriental fans," Angelus supplied.   
  


"Yeah, them." William dropped Angelus's foot back into the water with a splash and put the sudsy soap cake on the carpeting beside the basin. He then abruptly yanked his sire's feet out of the water and shoved the basin aside. More water sloshed over the rim and onto the expensive carpet.   
  


"You're making a mess," Angelus scolded, thwapping the bent brown head with his book.   
  


William pulled the towel from his shoulder and began to dry Angelus's feet. "It's not like this is your carpeting."   
  


"That dinna mean I want it ruined," Angelus told him.   
  


William shrugged, wadded the towel and tossed it on the floor. "There. You relaxed?"   
  


Angelus stared at William, wondering why in the world he'd turned the insufferable brunette. "You put my feet in freezing water, scrubbed them with a harsh soap cake, dried them with a rough towel, made a mess of my expensive rug, and you expect me to be relaxed?"   
  


A frown settled between William's brows. "But I followed the instructions I tortured out of that little China doll just for you," he said with unhappy confusion. He took a slip of paper from the inner pocket of his vest, and his lips pursed as he read it.   
  


Angelus felt himself swell with desire. William had tortured someone just to please him.   
  


The older vampire stood, swiftly removed his trousers and undergarments, and settled back down on the edge of the chair with his legs comfortably spread. William stared at Angelus's crotch for a moment before meeting Angelus's eyes with a lift of his scarred brow.   
  


"Iffin' you wanted me t' relax, sweet William, you should've tried givin' me a tongue bath," Angelus tisked, a wicked smile curving his lips.   
  


William grinned, dropped the paper in his hand to the floor and moved between his sire's spread legs. He licked his lips like a hungry predator, then leaned forward and--   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


"ALL THE VAMPIRES GO WALKING THROUGH THE VALLEY..."   
  


Angel shot off the couch when the radio suddenly blared and the lights blazed to life. His squinting gaze darted around, seeking danger, until the message got to his brain that the power had simply returned.   
  


Sweat trickled down his neck as he quickly turned off Cordelia's radio, dimmed the lights, and walked stiffly to the bathroom. He needed to take a cold shower.   
  


The high temperature of the apartment may not have bothered him, but his thoughts definitely had become way too hot for comfort.   
  
  
  


**End**   
  



End file.
